


消失的水母

by Minamiuta



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, wonhui - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamiuta/pseuds/Minamiuta
Summary: 曾经指引过他方向的水母消失了。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

01 

 

 

文俊辉失感了。

 

这对plds七队来说是个不小的打击。

七队可以说是帝国海军最精锐的小队，具有三军里最综合的战斗力，长年守护着帝国的海域边境。如今特级向导在恶战中失去了他天赋异禀的共感力，这支海洋雄师的防御维度岌岌可危。

而队长崔胜澈最担心的还是整日整日将自己关进静音室的全圆佑。

 

在精神监测仪发现文俊辉几乎毫无波动的意识后，塔里第一时间派人到舰上接走了他和他的哨兵全圆佑。

或者说，曾经的哨兵。

从离开驻舰到白塔，全圆佑却再也没见过文俊辉。他将自己困在一片白噪音中，任由虎鲸在他的意识海里浮浮沉沉。

虎鲸许久没有感受到这片海洋死一般的寂静和混沌了。他好像又回到了19岁之前那段岁月。把心沉入海底，一片茫然地等待。

幸运的是他在19岁那年遇见了深海里给予他光亮的水母。

而不幸的是曾经指引过他方向的水母消失了。

 

 

向导是最为稀有的体质，培养起来很困难，像文俊辉和尹净汉这种强感知型特级向导的出现已经十分难得。然而交战敌方具备了对他们进行猛烈攻击的攻击型超级向导，打了plds七队一个措手不及。

向导分为感知型和攻击型，二者以9:1的比例存在，都能感知哨兵的方位和精神状况。不过攻击型能够利用情感共鸣作为一种武器攻击其他向导或者哨兵，甚至粉碎哨向的精神屏障。

 

来自超级向导的强力精神力攻击像一张无形的巨网，将他们牢牢地笼罩住。随着时间流逝猎物一点一点被撕扯蚕食，最后交付出战士的性命，沉尸大海。

全圆佑强忍着脑内的钝痛，看见他的向导为了保护他冒险进行反向信息传互，试图控制对方的精神系统。

这是文俊辉最不擅长的事情，可是他做到了。

 

还没来得及庆幸劫后余生，全圆佑忽然感觉脑部仿佛灵魂撕裂的重击，比方才更强烈的痛感不停地研磨着他的神经。哨向之间的链接被强行阻断，他再也感知不到文俊辉任何的情绪。

他们逃出生天，却是以付出向导天赋的沉重代价。 

强制断开链接的痛苦并没有维持很久，一瞬间的刀割痛感后是无尽的空虚。他的意识是一片没有尽头的海，虎鲸随着海底的暗涌漂流，无声无息。

 

白塔对失感的文俊辉进行了严格的监视控制。或许现在他们身处之地仅仅一墙之隔，可是文俊辉知道，他们之间已然隔着一大片汪洋大海。

 

 

“我要见文俊辉。”全圆佑冷静地说。

靠着尹净汉在塔里竹马的关系，崔尹二人才得以和全圆佑见上一面。

“没问题。”崔胜澈那边还没拿得定主意，这边尹净汉便一口答应下来。

“呀尹净汉你还真是站着说话不腰疼。”门外的研究员走进会面室，显然听见了他们刚才的对话。

“Shua会搞定的啦。”

“你可别向我撒娇了，看看老崔怨念的眼神。”

 

 

“谢谢。”全圆佑虽不太了解洪知秀，但他相信七队副队的竹马之交必不是什么等闲之辈。

“不用担心，俊现在的情况还是很乐观的。”

全圆佑停下脚步。洪知秀知道他是个聪明人。

“我不会替他做决定。”

哨兵握紧了拳头，走进昏暗的走廊。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

02

 

 

全圆佑本以为还要苦等上好几天，才能在满是监视设备的会面室再见到文俊辉。没想到第二天天刚擦亮洪知秀就扔给他一张通行卡：“俊尼就在你楼上的房间里。”

全圆佑也无心追究他亲昵的叫法，拿起单人沙发上的外套就往外面跑。

“你知道怎样避开白塔的摄像头吧？”

洪知秀的声音消失在未阖的门后。

 

被人身限制在白塔的这一段时间里全圆佑也不是一无所获。如今白塔的整个安保监控网络尽在特级哨兵的掌握之中。除了负责塔里安全的一小队巡逻人员外，这几层几乎都是手无缚鸡之力、沉迷科研的“呆子”，对他而言没有任何威胁。

只不过看在队长副队和洪知秀的面子上，全圆佑并不想惹上大事。

 

 

天方破晓，过道里的安全指示灯还未熄灭，白塔仍沉睡在大海的环抱之中。对彻夜沉浸在实验室的科研宅们来说，现在正是意志最薄弱的时刻。全圆佑小心翼翼地避开路上的摄像头，利用旋转摄像头1.71秒的空隙刷卡闪身进入了文俊辉所在的房间。

 

他背向门口沉沉地睡着。

从前在驻舰他们睡的上下铺，对方有任何细微的声响就会立刻察觉。而此时全圆佑略微急促的呼吸声并没有将文俊辉吵醒。他尝试着调整腹腔吐纳，疏导略略失常的感官，就像他们从前日日夜夜做过的同步呼吸训练，去寻找令他安定的力量。

 

“俊。”他的呼唤从深海传来。

全圆佑轻轻把文俊辉从床上抱起，怀里的人还处于惺忪的懵懂状态，眯着眼辨认了好一会儿意识才慢慢回拢。

“圆佑？怎么是你？”

“我来带你走。”

“什么……？”

文俊辉这才反应过来，话还没说完全圆佑已经抱着他来到了窗边，一只脚踏上窗台。

“抱紧我。”

哨兵抱着他纵身一跃。

 

失感急速钝化了文俊辉的五感，他再不能听见千里之外虎鲸翻腾的声音，感知不到湛蓝海洋的潮湿气息。但那天他在全圆佑的怀里看到了自失感以来最美的东方鱼肚白。

 

 

被严重削弱的身体机能使文俊辉在落地时有些踉踉跄跄，全圆佑伸过来的手稳稳地拉住了他。这让他不禁感慨哨兵和普通人的体能差。

丧失了天赋的向导，四舍五入就是个普通人了。他低下头在心里自嘲道。

全圆佑若有所思地盯了他一阵，让文俊辉顿时生出慌乱和无措来。按理说他们之间已经不再存在精神感应，全圆佑是不可能探知到他方才的心理活动的，但面前的人探究的目光仍让文俊辉紧张得双耳发烫。

“我——”

“走，带你出去玩。”

全圆佑露出了久别来的第一个微笑，紧扣着文俊辉的手大摇大摆地走出白塔。

 

 

他们从街头吃到街尾。去吃文俊辉在舰上小食堂天天念叨的肠粉虾饺 凤爪糯米鸡牛仔骨炖猪蹄 ，幸福来得很容易的一串骨肉相连配雪碧，从前为了保护五感而不敢多吃的麻辣香锅配花椒捞海底。两人都不禁感叹炊事班的小葵天天煮拉面果然应该被嫌弃。

他们纵横游戏厅，泡了一个下午的时间从简单模式跳舞机玩到SSR级别打地鼠，作弊扔飞镖扔了个十环all kill。全圆佑心甘情愿连跪了50局铁拳，让文俊辉如愿刷屏了这一区的排行榜。

他们还去看了场新上映的电影。出来的时候文俊辉一个白眼嫌女主角的演技还不如上次他假扮人质潜进人质营来得入戏，结果全圆佑竟然被感动得连鼻涕都哭出来了。

最后全圆佑牵着他东拐西绕兜兜转转来到一条陌生的巷子深处，走进一家纹身店。

 

“圆佑哥来啦。”一位瘦瘦高高的小男生掀开帘子走了出来。文俊辉看着他似乎是为了把鞋子的商标露出来给牛仔裤后面剪了两个大洞。

全圆佑朝来人点头示意，“嗯，就按照之前定的图案纹吧。”

他将稀里糊涂的文俊辉往前推了一推，笑道：“小八轻点，他怕疼。”

“知道啦，不会伤了你的人。”被称作小八的小男生把文俊辉往纹身床上一按，突然想到什么回头问：“圆佑哥你不纹一个吗？”

 

 

 

03

 

 

直至夕阳为天空系上轻柔的晚霞，塔里也没有着人把他们找回去。文俊辉想这大概是尹净汉和洪知秀动的手脚，全圆佑才能和他在外面度过这简简单单、平平凡凡的，如他们所保护的万千普通人一样的一天。

全圆佑牵着他的手，两人坐在海滩上一起看着天边最后的斜阳。

日暮西山，太阳留恋着大海的美色，无奈慢慢走远慢慢消失在世界尽头的地平线。就像他们曾经并肩站在驻舰的甲板上，听海风轻唱着夕阳墨血的情歌和少年热情的军谣。但文俊辉清楚自己可能再也回不去了。全圆佑失神地望着海面上翻起的浪花，文俊辉知道虎鲸在那里遨游。可是他可能再也看不见了。

 

他曾为他们设想过无数个结局。

从19岁开始搭档出生入死，或许他们会穷尽一生驻守海境，去捍卫帝国将士不可侵犯的尊严。或许他们中有人会被边境的海浪侵吞，带着另一人的残肢断腿或尸骨残骸，对着呼啸而过的海风深深敬礼。更或许会为了曾经的信仰双双殒身战场，此生鲸落，去成就骄傲的传奇。

现在他们两个都全须全尾的站在这里，已经算是他设想的happy ending里最完美的一种。他不可以再贪心去奢求些什么。

 

“做了一天的普通人，感觉怎么样？”

其实两个人都心知肚明，全圆佑带着他逃出白塔在外游荡的这一天，只是为了让他放下杂念，接受提前退役的事实。

“从十六岁进白塔受训开始，我们的人生就背负了过分多的东西。从现在开始都把那些都放下，好好地去享受，好吗？”

“你可以先回昌原，我已经托博赫把事情都打点好了。虽然不及你家乡繁华，倒也是个修养的好地方。”全圆佑温柔地抚过他身上新的刺青，轻声对他说。

 

 

此后的岁月他们之间又会变成怎样？他会在清晨醒来，带着还是潮湿的灵魂，倾听遥远海洋的鸣响，在港口倾吐爱你的回声。

而虎鲸注定是深海的霸王。他会遵循责任和信仰，重新回到那片海域。他可能会拥有新的向导，他们拥有过的默契会被另一种同步所替代，那些与他紧紧结合过的精神触丝会缠绕着另一个人的精神世界。他们会偶有通信，他会在休假的时候来看望他。再见面时只有寥寥一两句问候，错轨的两个世界渐行渐远。

海面上翻起令人惊惧的海浪。

 

“你可不能把这个纹身给摘了，”全圆佑绷起脸，“我看看谁瞧见这个纹身还敢撬我的墙角，不要命了。”

交换过灵魂的两个人会拥有同样的担忧和思虑。这个世上没有人会比面前的他更了解自己。

“你可是军人。”文俊辉觉得全圆佑傻得有些好笑。

全圆佑却敛了笑意，抓住他的手十指紧扣。

 

“我曾以军人的身份向帝国起誓，永远效忠国家，无惧生死保护我身后的国民。但是我现在只是作为全圆佑，”他直视文俊辉的双眼，“向文俊辉起誓。”

“我的心永远忠于你，无惧千山万水无惧山呼海啸。”

“无论你是特级向导也好普通人也罢，全圆佑永远属于文俊辉。”

 

他们在海边的沙滩上幕天席地地做爱。即使没有了结合热，但灵魂里燃烧着的厝火永远不会熄灭。它生生不息，如火燎原。

全圆佑将出门时带上的外套垫在身下，面对面抱着文俊辉缠绵地亲吻着他肩上的虎鲸纹身。将他牢牢地按在身上，不断侵入他身体、灵魂的最深处。

他们进行过很多次的身体结合，但此刻无关组织无关任务，无关哨向追逐捕获的天性，而是真真正正地在自己生命存在的意义上添上另一个灵魂的重量。他们将背弃从前各自的本能，将对方书写成唯一的生死信条和永恒的明日信仰。

 

文俊辉在热烈的情潮中产生了错觉。

仿佛两人落进海里，被冲击着不断抛上落下。海水迅速淹没了他们的身体，他们就这样死在一处，永不分离。

 

果然他还是想回到那片海洋里。 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 04

 

全圆佑拒绝了白塔为他重新安排向导的提议，回到了边境驻舰。

他是把良弓，帝国自不想浪费特级哨兵强大的战斗力。尽管他多次强调自己没有再结合的想法，但仍有不少年轻气盛的初生牛犊跃跃欲试，试图侵入他的意识海。小向导们的思维触手被一一挡回，失导哨兵的精神壁垒牢不可破，密不透风。

那是虎鲸和灯塔水母的专属海域。不到全圆佑承受过载的极限，其他人是没有机会趁虚而入的。

 

“白塔竟然敢放你单干。”李知勋一边修理着他的设备一边说，“驻舰离陆上的疏导所也有段距离，要是暴走了我们几个可压不住你。”

“不是有向导素吗，难受的时候来一管，比碳酸饮料还带劲。”全圆佑倚在桌旁，漫不经心地回答。

“有我的信吗？”

“有有有。俊尼这是鬼画符的啥，你们在打什么哑谜？”

“通讯兵，”全圆佑拍了拍李知勋的肩膀，示意他走了，“偷看可不是一件符合职业操守的事。”

 

 

全圆佑走上甲板，迎着清晨的海风打开刚拿到的信件。比起一字一句写下近况，文俊辉更喜欢画上表情符号来表达自己的心情，有时甚至整张纸都铺满了贱兮兮的猫咪表情包，让他忍俊不禁。

断开的精神链接使他们无法再像从前那样轻而易举地读清对方的想法，只能学着像万千普通人那样，小心翼翼地去猜测每一笔每一画下的心思和情意。有时会闹出些令人啼笑皆非的笑话，也会拥有令人怦然心动的心灵相通。这种感觉倒是让全圆佑十分享受。

 

然而所有关于他的消息都来自白塔而非昌原，一开始洪知秀和尹净汉还试图动手脚瞒过他，但这些小伎俩一下子就被他和李知勋看穿。

全圆佑知道文俊辉终究还是没听他的话，他也知道白塔不会轻易放过他们。

 

在离开白塔之前洪知秀曾详细告诉过他关于文俊辉失感的原因。

感知过载，这种危险信号并非哨兵专有。控制敌方精神系统原本就是一种极其困难且高风险的行为，高频的信息交互容易引起向导的感知过载，进而影响大脑灰质，造成精神系统的崩溃。

万幸的是，过载的信息并没有完全烧坏文俊辉的大脑，他大脑里的神经并未全部断裂。在白塔研究室精密仪器的探测下，藕断丝连的思维触手仍然产生着细微的波动。

洪知秀看到了复感的希望。

 

再者在交战过程中，敌方的超级向导在文俊辉的大脑里留下了大片思维残响。一方面这是导致他信息过载的原因；另一方面，若他们能够从他的大脑中提取出攻击型向导的信息，这将会是向导精神力研究的重大突破。他们将有可能突破感知型向导与攻击型向导的壁垒，还有可能对哨向精神屏蔽装置进行进一步的完善。

白塔在对哨向精神系统的研究上已经止步不前太久了。文俊辉对他们来说，是极具研究价值的活体样本。如果手术成功，这对他们和白塔来说都是百利无一害的好事，甚至会青史留名流芳百世。

但前提是他们必须跨过86.73%的死亡风险。

 

全圆佑尊重文俊辉的决定，但他也无法忽视自己的内心。他无法替文俊辉做任何决定，只能委婉曲折地带他感受普通人美好的一天，试图用他在他心中占据的分量，去动摇他几乎是向死而行的决心。

他们都无法欺骗自己。

我可以将自己的生死置之度外，但你是我的信仰。

 

 

 

05

 

 

plds驻舰的响号划破了平静的海面。

“七队紧急集合！”

 

队长崔胜澈简洁明了地把情况告诉了七队的成员们：“是上次的那拨人，他们劫持了一架货轮。”

他把货轮的结构图摆在桌子上，尹净汉则站在他身边通过无人机仔细观察着海面上的情况。

“我们要做的是进船营救人质。”崔胜澈点了点船上两个舱位，迅速分配任务。“驾驶室里有一哨一向，持枪，挟持住了船长和驾驶舱人员。圆佑坐直升飞机从外部进行射击，Dino登船内部突破。船头乱流很多，会有一定的难度，注意保护人质。”

“是。”

 

“船底货舱有30个人质，两哨两向，持枪。Hoshi、Woozi……”

尹净汉打断他的话。“船头一公里海域有三艘敌艇和精神体。”

崔胜澈快速更换战术：“Hoshi和woozi解决海上，注意掩护圆佑；我和净汉带六队攻击舱底救人质。速度要快，搞定之后马上来舱底支援。”

“是！”

“全体都注意，是老对手，对方有超级向导，带好屏蔽装备。”崔胜澈看了全圆佑一眼，“不要意气用事。”

 

 

文俊辉合上笔盖，把厚厚一叠协议书推回洪知秀面前。他跳过了接近十页纸的注意事项和手术中或手术后可能出现的危险状况，直接翻到最后一页签上了自己的名字。

“俊尼，”洪知秀身体前倾，正色道：“要是出现上面任何一种情况，最坏的结果就是——”

“我知道。”文俊辉对他笑。

我太想念那片海了。

“别害怕。”

“谢谢你，Joshua哥。”

 

 

全圆佑将狙击枪架在直升机舱门口的枪架上，跨前一步稳住身体，抬起枪瞄准驾驶室里哨兵的脑门。没有了观察员向导在一旁的提醒和疏导，他要努力避免五感集中在视觉上，以出现神游的状况。

“灿，我会在十秒后进行射击。”

“收到！”

“准备——”

 

大白鲨和电鳐跃出水面，拍起的骇浪天浮瞬间将敌艇上的人淹没。权顺荣扛枪压制着海面上剩余的敌人，防止他们向拉平的直升飞机射击。电鳐尾部发出电流，流向头部的感受器，开始在身体周围形成弱电场。大白鲨愤怒地撕咬着落水者，在海面上掀起一阵腥风血雨。

 

三，二，一。

“砰——”

“砰砰砰——”

 

“驾驶舱，解救成功！”

队内通讯设备传来崔胜澈的喊声：“舱底有超级向导，正在僵持，他们马上要处决人质，快！增援！！”

直升机急速飞往船尾，全圆佑解开身后的安全带，戴上屏蔽装置准备跳伞强攻进船舱。

 

 

“俊尼，准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”

他的头颅即将被完全剖开，彻底暴露于86.73%的风险中。失去意识前的最后一秒，文俊辉的心脏好像要破裂一般，随着遥远海域上的直升机急速俯冲。

他闭上眼睛，回想起那些年的艰苦训练，回想起全圆佑的炙热体温。这是一场命运的赌局——

要么成为奇迹，要么成为手术台上冰冷的尸体。

 

 

全圆佑刚进舱里就感觉到对方向导对他进行猛烈的精神攻击，快速解决对方哨兵来到崔尹二人的位置。“还剩最后一个向导和他挟持着的3个人质。”

全圆佑打开屏蔽装置。“我去解决那个向导，你们救人。”

“圆佑！”崔胜澈拉住他，“一定要冷静，60秒是安全范围，我们救到人就马上撤。”

全圆佑没有回答，冲出舱门。

 

熟悉的痛感不停地撕扯着他的脑神经，他就是在这样的钝痛中失去了他的水母。屏蔽装置即将到达临界值，全圆佑瞄准了超级向导的位置。

他从来就不是什么宽宏大量的人。

 

他能感觉到身体里的毛细血管一根一根在破裂，舱里人们哭喊的声音一刀一刀地刺入他的心尖。虎鲸露出他的背鳍，发出尖锐的长鸣。

——感知过载，危险警告。“最后三个人质解救成功，圆佑回来！撤退！”

——感知过载，危险警告。他扣下扳机。

——感知过载，危险警告。“他打了艾菲汰 ***** ！医疗兵，胜宽！快来！”

 

咸腥的海风钻入鼻腔，涨满湿漉漉的肺，几海里外的肉灵葬身大白鲨之腹。好像有一把钛合金制的桎梏死死钳制他呼吸的关卡。他说不出话，眼前发昏，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

全圆佑的意识逐渐变得模糊。处在生死边缘他想起那句还未对文俊辉说的话，关于那个虎鲸纹身他未说出口的愿望。

“倘若有一天我战死于这片海洋，我希望你可以带着我满身的荣耀，安稳幸福地度过这一生。”

 

他闭上眼睛，仿佛回到过去的岁月。有人试图撞击他的意识壁垒，落入他的海洋。他恍惚看到有个红蓝色的身影飞速掠过意识门溜进来，转瞬即逝。

是谁的精神体？

虎鲸深深潜入海底， 过载的感知抽丝剥茧般离开他的身体，漂散在冰冷的海水里。

“普通的水母在有性生殖之后就会死亡，但是灯塔水母却能够再次回到水螅型。”

“他可以通过反复的通常生殖和转分化获得无限的寿命。所以他是永生不死的。”

“为你精神疏导的是你一睁眼见到的人。”

他正被引导，默认。

那是他们19岁的初遇。

 

 

虎鲸看见曾经属于他的光亮由远及近，又来到他身边。

那是是黎明将至时的微光，让他甘愿披荆斩棘前往。是他们一起写下过的恢弘诗章，是他郑重许下过的永恒誓言，是星辉晴朗，也是海啸中虎鲸的脊梁。

是他穷尽一生想拥抱的力量，是向哨同步的呼吸声缠绕着颤动心脏。

是迷途的灯塔，是美梦的图景，是他一生只一次的跌宕。

“圆佑——”

他的水母回来了。

 

**END**

**-**

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 番外一 海底总动员

01

 

到了退役的年纪总是要把肩上扛着的枪卸下来的。

但文俊辉还是想不明白洪知秀怎么放着好好的精神力研究处处长不做，跟着一起跑到济州岛来，天天在实验室里捣鼓这敲敲那，就差没像十几年前那样剖开他的脑袋写上个几十万字的实用性论文。

照洪知秀的说法是，终于不用在韩成洙那个混老头的指指点点下搞研究，他心里爽利得很。指点OK，指指点点非常不OK。

文俊辉倒也乐得多一个人陪他唠嗑，只要不一起骑车，万事大吉。最重要是当家里闹得天翻地覆的时候能多一个避难所，阿弥陀佛。  
所以此刻文俊辉坐在Doctor Hong的实验室里，嘴里含着男梅，吮得啧啧响。

 

“实在没想到圆佑这么一沉稳的人，也会天天跟自己儿子置气。”洪知秀把刚打印好的数据报告翻得哗啦哗啦响，好整以暇地瞥了他好几眼。

哇知秀哥你笑得实在是太幸灾乐祸了。

“别说你了，我也想不明白。以前在舰上的时候灿儿还说圆佑心理年龄起码五十多，我看他才是返老还童了。跟文大一样，正值青春叛逆期，幼稚。”

“嚯，竟然听见世界第一幼稚鬼夸人幼稚。”  
文俊辉厚脸皮地朝洪知秀吐了吐舌，拿着零食袋踱到窗边，眺望着不远处的西归前海。  
“不过我说你们也别把小星逼太紧，他刚觉醒，正是混乱期。”

“知道啦。”  
文俊辉心想天天对儿子耳提面命的才不是他。

 

02

 

不远处海域一大一小两条虎鲸快速游动着，发出此起彼伏“呼唒唒嗤”的叫声。文俊辉用脚指头想想都知道他们八成是在贱骂对方，懒得刻意去听父子俩满大海的鲸言鲸语。

他自觉地调低听觉敏感度——虽然作用不怎么大。近两年文俊辉感觉到自己对身体的掌控力愈发下降。  
其实不止他，全圆佑也是。随着年纪增长，他们作为哨向军人的天赋和能力正在慢慢弱化。这是不可避免的。

但总沾了特级哨兵的光，全圆佑的五感削弱速度比同期退役兵要慢不少，仍远胜过一个普通人。平时举举铁踢踢球，还是能一拳一个小朋友。

相反文俊辉的情况则没有这么乐观。十几年前开脑的后遗症正在逐渐显现。复感的高风险也包括重新搭建精神触丝后身体机能的损伤和降低的抵抗力。因此退役后，他的向导共感力正在急剧退化。

一开始他会因为不能再轻易感知到自家哨兵的情绪波动而慌张沮丧，但慢慢这种熟悉的感觉袭上心头：恰恰是那段失感的时间让他和全圆佑的感情得到了升华，无论身体还是灵魂，都得到了真正意义上的结合。

所以他们开始平静地接受这种变化，甚至还像年轻时那样玩起你来我往、乐此不彼的幼稚小情侣游戏。猜猜今天的拉面放了几倍辣，橙子甜酒是几度酸几度苦；今天是你浇花还是我浇花，穿的小内裤是海绵宝宝还是哆啦A梦；又或者是，要给儿子上专项练习课还是“1+1”加量不加价的优惠特训。

 

很明显今天是后者。  
今天的教授内容是水下格斗和协调猎捕。太华丽的猎捕技术对小虎鲸来说有些难以掌握，毕竟儿子才觉醒短短几个月。  
自打大儿子完成分化，全圆佑一改从前的温和——文俊辉总觉得他对文曲星似乎太严厉了些。单说能够具化精神体，全文家大宝贝已经胜过同龄人不少，文俊辉实在对儿子狠不下心来。

但全圆佑好像还是不太满意，偏偏文曲星不服气地在一边哼哼唧唧，恼得过客鲸生气地把远洋鲸顶出海面。两父子的精神体正巧都是虎鲸属，但种类上还是有些细微的差别。

这些关于海洋精神体方面的知识大多是全圆佑告诉他的。说也奇怪，一个观察员向导竟然没有一个狙击手哨兵懂得多。在白塔上向导班时就常年吊车尾的文俊辉表示，有个过分优秀的哨兵还真是挺有压力的。  
不过不管是作战还是平时相处，他们都保持着充分的相互尊重和信任。文俊辉放心地把自己的后背交给哨兵，让全圆佑成为他坚实的保护盾；而他无所畏惧地为狙击手指路，成为他的俯瞰一整片大海的鹰眼。

文俊辉习惯了事事依赖全圆佑，凡事听从他的意见。这么多年来只有两个例外。  
一是当初为了复感执意去鬼门关走上一趟，二就是把文曲星领养回家。

 

原本退役前谁也没有提过结婚的计划。毕竟老夫老夫搭伙走过了这么多年的枪林弹雨和战火纷飞，在超高的哨向适配度面前这种形式上的东西倒无甚意义。  
但要说不在意那也是假的。

于是在济州岛的某个春日下午，文俊辉冲进来拽着全圆佑的领子火急火燎地说要去扯证的时候，全圆佑内心爽了个歪歪正想老婆真是好懂事，结果上一秒左手刚拿好证，下一秒文俊辉右手牵着一个黑瘦黑瘦的小男孩上了他们家户口。

全圆佑的心情一下子从美滋滋跳水到懵懵想孩子到底从哪来的我不会是要为爱当接盘侠吧，再到心如死灰原来你嫁我只是为了孩子不是因为爱我。

 

文曲星的本名并不叫文曲星，小名叫圆仔，是边境p城的战争遗孤。文俊辉把他领回家的时候原不想改掉他的名字，家里有大圆还有圆仔，挺好的。  
然而遭不住新晋圆氏父子大眼瞪小眼，小男孩怯生生地揪住他下衣摆。  
“俊俊可以给我改个新名字吗？”  
圆仔埋进他俊爸香香软软的小肚子，盲指着全圆佑的鼻子：“跟他叫一个名字很不爽欸。”

气得全圆佑撸起袖子秀肌肉今天就要让你见识一下前特级哨兵砂锅一样大的的拳头。

父子俩的战争就这样持续了好几年。

直到今年过年全家老小一起去夫老师家拜年，文曲星陪着一堆孩子在园子玩的时候，无意一脚把夫老师精心种植的橘子树踹倒。全圆佑抱起儿子再三确认，恨不得让李硕珉在济州岛上空循环717遍广播：“全文家大儿子分化成哨兵啦——”

从这天起父子战争的格局发生急剧变化。从针尖对麦芒不相上下变成了全圆佑单方面的碾压，文曲星终于知道原来这么多年来他圆爸不过是对他手下留情。

托两老爸是特级哨向的福，文曲星在上军校前就赢在了起跑线上。全圆佑和文俊辉每天带着大儿子进行各式各样的训练：基础体能、海陆格斗术、集中精神力，一些简单的哨兵自我疏导和建立精神屏障。虽然文俊辉偶有埋怨全圆佑太过严厉。

“总比他哪天死在战场上的好，我不想那时我们一把年纪还要去捞他的尸骨。”

终于在夏天即将来临时，在过客鲸和灯塔水母的陪伴下，一条小小的远洋鲸从天而降，扑通落入水中。  
全圆佑一边不爽一边暗戳戳傲娇，勾起了海洋里他十六岁的风发意气：“混小子怎么也是虎鲸啊——还行叭。”

 

03

 

五六月的济州岛天气逐渐暖和，即使临近海岸线，风也小了不少。雪季已过，仲夏未满，西归浦来往的行客抓住今年油菜花和樱花最后的盛势，尽情攫取济州春末夏初的色彩斑斓。  
岛上归隐农户的果园里，重新种植的橘子树上，橘子花又开好了，向外渗透着香气。不会腻、闻不够的清香。渺小，却让人感觉充满活力。

踏着初夏的女孩悄悄把花香赠与背着行囊的远客，苦恼今日菜单的主妇，海滩上斗嘴的父子和远远守望着人世间的山神。

“俊俊，Jo叔。”全滢抱着一摞书用后背顶开了实验室的玻璃门。

“知秀哥你又让我女儿给你当苦力！！”

全滢和文曲星一样，都在战争中失去了自己的家人。两年前从p城孤儿院来到济州岛的新家。如果说文曲星咋咋呼呼过度开朗十成十像极了文俊辉，全滢就几乎是全圆佑的翻版。

“冷静点俊俊，这些是Jo叔借给我回家看的。”

“哦。”文俊辉尴尬地撸了撸鼻头，眼睛滴溜滴溜转就要岔开话。“你圆爸跟你哥怎么又吵起来了？”  
洪知秀也放下笔饶有兴趣地听着父女对话。

“过完这个星期文曲星不是就要去军校报道了吗，”见了两年大场面的全滢波澜不惊，“正好错过你的生日，天天哼哼唧唧的。”

哨向在完成分化之后，按道理应该马上由白塔直接分配到各大军校，在入学后进行精神测验来确认等级和精神体种类。全圆佑和文俊辉找到尹净汉帮忙，让文曲星就近济州岛分部入了学籍，也好他们时时探望。  
他们的前队长哨向夫夫没有选择退役而是更上一层楼，虽不再在前线作战退居幕后，但也混到了驻舰指挥层，在许多大场面都说得上话，这点区区小忙不过是一通电话的事。

“那也是没办法的事啊，开学了总得给校长老师留点好印象，毕业的时候也好分去好一点的军区。”

“圆爸说他去学校了正好，‘反正那天我要和你最爱的俊俊二人世界钓鱼约会，晚上还要办螺蛳粉派对’。”  
“文曲星那边又气得回嘴，专戳圆爸的痛点惹怒他。”

“什么痛点？”

“‘这么多年了你怎么说中文还是满嘴河南口音，连‘生日快乐’的‘日’都说不准’。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
文俊辉边抹笑出来的眼泪边给全圆佑找台阶：“卷舌音是挺难的。”

全滢抬头问正在掩嘴笑的洪知秀：“Jo叔，下星期一我能来你这待着吗？”  
“Of course.”

“全滢，怎么我生日你还要黏着知秀哥呢。”文俊辉发现了华点。  
“哦。”  
“爸爸说生日不带你玩一点都不伤心吗？”  
“嗯。”

文俊辉哭唧唧呜呜呜，说好的女儿是贴心小棉袄呢。

 

04

 

要是真的能安安分分待着就不是他文俊辉的儿子了。

文俊辉生日这天晚上，这边酸笋还没有下锅，那边军校教导主任打来的电话响了个通天。文俊辉接听了几句之后头大得不行，转头把电话扔给全圆佑就去关厨房的煤气灶。

全圆佑退役的时候是两杠一星，形象也俊朗帅气，因而在帝国颇有名气。饶是军校这边的教导再怎么生气语气上也是恭恭敬敬的，一件一件把文曲星做的“好事”搬出来。  
在大集会上狂撩人家未结合的新生向导，在集体宿舍使用烤肠机烤肠加辣椒面馋得分化后还未稳定的哨兵发生信息紊乱，逃了格斗课跑去跟学长踢足球直接把路过的一个小向导砸晕了，今晚还怂恿同级的哨兵新生去向导宿舍楼下唱《Pretty U》，自己声东击西打算翻墙出校。被教导主任抓了个正着，现在被提溜着等家长过来混合双打。

全圆佑一边感慨儿子战略意识还挺不错，一边应和着“是是是，我们现在过去”。  
“孩子偷跑出来不过是想给他爸爸过生日……对确实不太对……”  
“这样吧，现在时间也挺晚的了，我们今晚把他接回家教育，明天一早再把他送到学校去。”  
“是是是，谢谢您了。”

 

第二天一大早，全圆佑驱车和文俊辉一起将文曲星送回军校。一路上谁也没有说话。  
即使昨晚文曲星闹出了些小插曲，一家人还是其乐融融地给文俊辉过了个生日，全圆佑甚至还把最大的一块蛋糕推到他面前。  
从昨晚到现在，他的两位父亲表现得，就像没事发生过一样。

全圆佑把车停在一条偏僻的辅道上。在这里可以看见军校外一片辽阔的海洋。

“我并不认为，我的孩子要成为像我这样的人。狂热地，执着地，不停奔赴自己的信仰。从前是家国，现在是俊。”  
全圆佑的声音穿过海浪的回响，循着血液流淌撞击着文曲星的心脏。  
“人不可能做到全然的忘我和全然的无私，我和你俊爸也做过很多充满私心的事。”  
文俊辉闻言摸了摸自己的肩头。

“像你昨晚偷偷溜出学校，如果是在战场上，你知道意味着什么吗？”  
文曲星眼眶一热。  
“是逃兵。”  
“还记得入学典礼的宣誓内容吗？无论什么原因，当你选择逃跑的时候，你就已经背弃了自己的誓言。”

文俊辉接过全圆佑递过来的，象征特级哨向的徽章，轻轻地别在文曲星的胸前。  
“小星，我们希望你在之后的日子里，重新审视上天赠与你的天赋。  
重新审视这身军服，重新审视这身军服下沉甸甸的责任。重新感受身体里的力量，掠过远洋鲸遨游的这片意识海，去看看海底世界人们留下的躯壳和安放的美梦。  
那时你会清楚地知道，应该将生命交予何人，交付何处。

 

汉拿山蛰伏了一整个冬季，属于漫山红杜鹃的好时节才刚刚开始。深蓝的西归前海，深粉的红杜鹃，绿意葱盈的汉拿山，城山日出峰上灰黑的火山石，年轻的生命才刚刚开始绽放。

临别前文曲星给了全圆佑和文俊辉一个大大的拥抱。他似乎感受到，父亲肩头上若隐若现的虎鲸图腾传递给他的炽热温度。年轻的哨兵大步走向军校，去追寻他的盛夏。

到花开灿烂时，你抚摸着滚烫的胸膛，那里会是一片更广阔的海洋。

如果有那么一天，亲爱的孩子，我们在海底的未来等你，不见不散。

 

END  
-

 

*虎鲸对同类其实是比较温和的，社会包容度比较高，也没有动不动就贱骂对方，是我为了搞全圆佑和文曲星的父子关系才乱来的。所以刷俊二人都很惊讶父子的不对付。dbq是我的错。  
*阿佑两杠一星军衔是少校 （阿俊没想好bml  
*两孩子名字都很了不起 文曲星=学神 全滢=全赢；结果儿子好胜心超强都要赢，女儿才是隐藏大学霸。


End file.
